Forgotten Hero
by phantom6man
Summary: A certain historical folklore erased from the Japanese History and is now currently being retold, the legend of a certain red-haired warrior and his quest for his vengeance, equality and love. Centered around the three different towns of the former Japanese Empire – Kanagawa, Kyoto and Tokyo during the early Meiji Restoration Period.


**Prelude: **I have the whole story rewritten since I wasn't so convince that the plot is going well.

**Author's Note:** AU. Yaio. Tragedy. KagaKuro. Other pairings might be implied – mostly BL. Characters can be portrayed as OC sometimes. Also, this copy may contain several traces of grammatical and syntax errors. For the record, Kuroko no Basuke is not mine. Furthermore, this is only a work of fiction, any resemblance to real life events are purely coincidental. Lastly, if you have read Rourouni Kenshin and watched Queen Seon Deok then you might find some similarities but this is not a prototype.

**Rating:** T

**Words:** 4,302.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Out of Options**

Kanagawa – a small fish port town in the Empire of Japan located at the south of Tokyo and the Northeast of Kyoto has been for the longest time considered by many to have been the coup de maître of the gods. Several travelers and merchants travelling around the globe could only speak of ancient tales of places with overflowing beauty and bounty but for the people in Kanagawa, this isn't a myth or by any means a method of flattery but rather a common sight the townspeople have been used to.

Kanagawa just like all the other mighty cities in history could trace back its humble beginnings as a small settlement founded by a few Shinto monks and farmers looking for a new stable settlement as ordered by the former crown of the Odawara Castle. Historically, the war brought about by divisions of the daimyos during the Edo Period destroyed much of the village but the restoration of the emperor and the industrial revolution had brought new life into the ruined town.

A few years later, it quickly became one of the busiest trading centers of Japan boasting the best port in the country and the threshold of business, cultural, educational and financial opportunities for all Japanese looking for something new outside of the capital, Tokyo and the crown jewel of Japan, Osaka-Kyoto. In less than a decade, people of the small community became witness to the sudden growth that brought about more developments and better welfare.

Despite the massive changes, Kanagawa remained to be a green and environmentally friendly place. Under the leadership of the Kuroko and Kaijo Clan, a proper urban scheme and planning was implemented. Up until now, the great effort to layout the city is still vividly visible. The city which is bounded by green lushes of the nearby woodlands to the north provides a natural shelter from floods while the agricultural plantations which conquer nearly half of the village on the eastern and western approaches assures proper water irrigation. The southern coast which is served by the blue waters of the Tokyo Bay provides a perfect place for aquatic resources and is a natural harbor per se.

Despite the sudden influx of modern commerce and trade, Kanagawa still continued to be dominantly agricultural. However, newly constructed steel and textile factories as well as huge market squares for trade located in the vicinity of the present day Yokohama continued to threat such dominance. Schools also scatter around the municipality offering different trades and arts which among the famous ones is the Kanagawa Dojo; the most prestigious martial arts training center. A village center erected at the heart of the town contains most of the government offices and headquarters for military operations. Kanagawa is a thriving place if not to say at the very least, a very prosperous settlement.

However, among the myriad of opportunities and treasures it possesses, the most valuable feature that it could offer to anyone is its usual harmony and tranquility. Kanagawa does not only boast its urban progresses but also the fact that it had maintained for the longest time to be one of the least chaotic places in the empire. The people were simple and they live simply, there was no room for poverty, every hunger was satiated, every thirst was quenched. There was no reason for crime and for the past years, such occurrences continued to gradually diminish and this level of efficiency is not a secret to the world. In fact, it is for this simple reason that Fukuda Sogo, a group of self-employed bandits tried to change things and nearly half a year later, they seemed to have been highly successful.

The news of the tragic turn of events shocked the country like flash but there were no remarks to say and words itself would probably fall short to describe the pandemonium. At first, reports of looting circulated around the town like wildfire. Then it grew worse, murder and opium became imminent. The people who used to live such colorful pleasant life began to see each passing day as becoming grayer and darker. Blood and mayhem rolled over the streets like never before. Bodies of innocent citizens and those who fought for their own land piled up open lands like garbage. The local council did their best but for them they felt like it was a nightmare, a nightmare that they couldn't escape and continued to haunts leaving them powerless and restless. Running out of options, they finally resorted to their last choice.

Tokyo was alerted, Kyoto had received the message but there was no immediate response. Political bureaucracies inside the imperial government have left the once heavenly paradise to rot on its own accord. People from Kanagawa were expecting the help but days turned to weeks, weeks turned to month and now half a year later at the most important time of the year, their patience had finally thawed. Not only did Kanagawa become associated with intense hunger, poverty, dilapidation and terror but Fukuda Sogo also rose to become the most feared bandit group in the country.

The battle was not over though, several local attempts have been tried to change things but all of them ended as a failure. Everyone now are presented with only four possible options, it would either be that they will lose their life, lose their belongings or at even worst cases scenarios, both. The fourth option which is to survive is barely a possibility. The town which was built from ruins suddenly felt like it was all history again. Some people say that the chaos is due the townspeople's own naiveté but that too is all history now.

"We are in immediate need of food, water and medicine. Among the others, the women and children also need proper sanitation. There has been no reply from Tokyo as of today and I believe that it would be best not to hope upon it though. Among the rest, fifteen people have recently died earlier due to fever and hunger." The man gasped as he tried to catch his breath. "I don't even know what to say next, this information is insane and we are barely halfway! Perhaps, it is best now that—"

"I had enough of this garbage; I will no longer tolerate such insolence!" A first was then suddenly slammed hardly on the table which caught everyone's attention in the small and dusty meeting room barely illuminated by a few lighted candles placed on top of metal saucers.

"Hyuga, calm down. During times like this, I need you to relax and clear your mind. We have been beating around the bush lately assessing the situation and for once, I will repeat it again and again there is nothing that we can do about it yet. We can only help our own men; we can only do this much with so little." A short man probably in his late twenties with a catlike mouth scratched his forehead in annoyance from being interrupted while talking.

"I agree with the sentiments sir but I feel like the more we do nothing, the more we are actually digging our own grave. I believe that sitting down would not be the best option." A brown-haired male, the youngest in the group, reasoned out looking determined but his tone was clearly full of anxiety and worry.

"Ah the youth is indeed full of idealism, how wonderful." The man replied tilting his head amusement while slowly taking his seat beside the barely furnished mahogany round table.

"Shut up Koga, it is not like you are that old." Hyuga muttered in a condescending tone as he sat and leaned his back at the chair. "Kanagawa shouldn't be like this…"

"Oh dear, oh dear, here we go again. It _wasn't_ like this, Hyuga, wasn't." Koganei Shinji, the village vice-captain and current head of defense corrected looking at the eyes of his fellow council members which although barely lucid given the dim setting was definitely filled with shadows of pain, desperation and hopelessness.

"This is _his_ entire fault." Hyuga sighed heavily closing his eyes while staring the dark ceiling full of cobwebs.

"That's partially true but it's no use talking about the past, we have to find our way out of this mess now. If his soul was still roaming around, it would have haunted you a long time ago." The fourth and the last person on the room, Tsuchida Satoshi finally spoke up for the first time since the beginning of the meeting.

"Well then, I believe _the _Tsuchida Satoshi has something important to add. Mind sharing your _plan _to us?"

"I don't have any. I am not the one who has a lot of experiences in the battlefield. Furthermore…" Tsuchida sarcastically announced but was quickly interrupted by Hyuga.

"Get out."

"What?" The other male scratched his head in confusion.

"I said get out." Hyuga reiterated in a far deeper and more serious tone.

Tsuchida didn't expect such tempestuous reaction. He was frozen in his seat as he couldn't process what was happening. Hyuga continued to stare at him until Furihata poked his right arm signaling him to follow the order without reserve.

"Very well." He finally stood up and walked towards the exit in a displeasing manner. "This shall be the last time you all will hear from me." He threatened slamming the door as he left the room infuriated.

Furihata wasn't so sure what exactly had happened. It was too fast and too broad to be understood. He knew Tsuchida always had such a despicable personality regarding the village captain but Hyuga's action wasn't the best move in the game right now. They need him in the council. At such despairing times like this, they cannot possibly afford killing their own men for matters that are too superficial.

"Uhm." He managed to utter a word breaking the awkward silence slowly devouring the place. "Are we done?" _That sounded wrong._ Furihata thought after uttering such careless words.

Hearing no reply, Koganei rose up from his seat. He too doesn't want to indulge himself from the negative aura slowly surrounding the council. It is as if that the presence of the Fukuda Sogo isn't bad enough already. "Well then, I guess I shall be going too." He gulped and bid the other two members of the town council farewell.

Koganei, a man in his mid-thirties, widowed, former noble but now merely a titular vice-captain of a town he loved so much has always been in torment witnessing the destruction and chaos. Despite being in the military for quite a time, the violence was too much and just like anyone else, he had always prayed for things to end peacefully. He at first suspected that it was all the bandit's fault but seeing Hyuga's sudden outburst, he couldn't help but think otherwise.

"Where do you think you are going?" Hyuga's question placed him in an uncomfortable position as he was just about to open the door. "Get back here Koga; we need to discuss something important."

Although pissed at the rather disrespectful and demanding tone, Koganei reluctantly followed such order. "What is something so important that cannot be discussed tomorrow?"

"Fukuda Sogo."

"Ah yes." Koganei sarcastically smiled as he sat back on hi chair. "Is there anything that is needed to be done about this?"

"Yes." Hyuga replied nonchalantly that caught the attention of the other two men in the room.

"Okay, then go ahead, we are listening." Koganei half smiled cheerfully trying to ease the dark atmosphere surrounding the meeting room.

Hyuga wasn't sure whether Koga was mocking him or not but not that it matters most anyway, he simply wanted to make a move now. Personal differences in views with his fellow deputy can be fixed later; the fate of the town should be a first and forefront priority. "I found a hole in Fukuda Sogo's structure."

"Oh." Furihata managed to slip out of his mouth unexpectedly.

The distressed leader looked at the youngest council member. _You are too young for this mess. _Hyuga thought to himself. He then took the time pause and think deeply. He wasn't having double thoughts but what he wanted to make was a make or break plan. _Is this really the only way? _

Furihata knew he was being observed. He doesn't need telepathic powers to prove that. The mere fact that both Hyuga and Koganei were glaring at him implies that something is coming up. It wasn't as if he doesn't know that, he is not that much naïve and being in the council he knows it means giving up everything.

"Are you planning to send me in?" Furihata spoke out trying to make his voice stiffer.

The thin sign of nervousness and fear in Furihata's voice did not go unnoticed on Hyuga's ears. Losing a member before was painful but losing a member now would be fatal. He needs to think clearly what methods he has left that will give the least degree of liability.

"We don't even know what it is yet."

"That is so far true although I just wanted to say that I am willing to give up everything for my hometown."

Hyuga sighed at Furihata's declaration. Although it was made to become an assurance, he actually felt the other way around. A little while ago he was very determined now he wasn't even sure. If it will be all about himself, he can possibly be resolute but given the fact that he doesn't want to lose anybody else, it will always be a tough call. ""Is there anyone really willing to do espionage against Fukuda Sogo?"

The query was somehow uncalled for but was clearly expected. Furihata's assumptions of a suicide mission became more of a reality. He knew this time would come that lives have to be sacrificed but just like his captain, he too has his own apprehension, will his efforts be enough?

"Hyuga, I know you are in a not so good mood but can you please listen to yourself? What you are asking is something that we cannot give." The usual jolly male turned sour after hearing such outrageous question. "You are being unreasonable at the moment; nobody in their sane mind would go there."

"Pardon but if this is a duty that must be fulfilled, I shall willingly submit myself." Furihata declared out of the blue.

"Uhm." Hyuga wasn't sure what to say. He admired the energy and the youth of Furihata but he also knows that the mission was too heavy for him to handle.

"For god's sake, if you really insist on doing that suicidal mission then why not let Kuroko Tetsuya do the job." Koganei joked but his tone was rather serious. "He's up for it for sure."

"Wait, what?" Furihata wasn't exactly sure he heard that right. "Let _Kuroko Tetsuya _do the job? I'm sorry but can we not push that through?"

"That was only a joke Furihata." Koganei left out a short laugh at the seriousness of the younger male. "Don't always take what you hear as something crucial, some might just be trivial."

"Well yes but isn't that actually a good suggestion?"

The two turned their attention to Hyuga who was beaming with hope.

"What? Don't tell me you also fell for the joke Hyuga." Koganei sneered while resting his head on his right hand.

"Well it might be a joke but look at the good side." Hyuga explained in an enthusiastic manner. "Given that this Kuroko has a talent of being not noticed, I think he is the best candidate."

"Talent? What a joke, it is not talent Hyuga. He earned it because the society neglected him, there is nothing in that trait that he should be proud of that but thinking deeply, I do agree. Something tells me that he can do the job well."

The comments of the two top leaders of their town quickly captured the ears of Furihata who was eagerly listening but all the enthusiasm was exhausted as he only to find his childhood friend lambasted.

"Still I think we should not allow him to go." Furihata finally spoke up despite the fact that he doesn't want to engage in such topic especially at the council.

"And why do you think so?" Hyuga asked with no hidden intentions.

"I think that it would just be too risky after all he is an important person per se."

"Important!" Koganei burst in laughter upon hearing the reasoning. "Are you living in fantasy? Gone are those days. He is merely a commoner now, end of the story."

Furihata wanted to stand up and punch his senior in the face but he kept cool despite the feeling the heat of his insides burning. "If you continue with this then I wish not to take part." He announced in a soft tone of defeat and restlessness.

"Very well and I will make sure you will be killed by the bandits tomorrow." Hyuga threatened with a menacing stare. "Furihata, I know what you feel but this isn't the time for frivolities. I knew that Koganei was just joking earlier but thinking twice, I know that you also know he can do it. It's not like he is doing it from scratch, we will give support. We will give the camp's location. All he has to do is retrieve us the notebook that we need."

Koganei looked at Hyuga for a while trying to read the man's expression. He sure does have prejudice against Kuroko but he cannot possibly go beyond the level of recommending a mere young man who probably even has no idea of how to hold a sword to go to such perilous mission. As someone who had grew up with Hyuga for quite a time, he knew the latter is a capable leader but right now; the gamble isn't quite in their favor.

Furihata observed the scenario slowly unfold in front of him. At a very young age, he is already exposed to the harsh reality of his hometown perhaps more than anybody else in his generation. Not that he had any regrets but sometimes he feels that he is nothing but a decoration to the town council. Right now though, he really wished that the two would not push through with the plan but what else can he do or say? He was left with no option but to agree.

"Alright, let him go." Furihata managed to utter feeling the bitterness in his words. "But please assure me his safe return." He pleaded. Furihata doesn't want to be seen as a week person but at the moment where a life is at stake, he could not help but plead with distress.

Koganei quickly turned his head to the young man sitting across him as he was shock that even he would put allow his childhood friend to go. _I guess we are indeed in desperation. I never knew Furihata would make such drastic decision. _

"Well since you agree with us, I would like to ask you to start the preparations." Hyuga gave Furihata a small of piece of paper. "This is a map of Fukuda Sogo as taken from our men at stake. A lot of people died to get this and I hope he doesn't just take this as a joke. I know you will be the one best to speak to him regarding such matter."

"Yes." The young man couldn't resist no matter how much he wanted to. For the first time in his life, he actually regrets what he is saying and if only he can truly turn back time.

"So what is this hole?" Koganei asked again realizing Hyuga had never really revealed what the contents of the mission are. "I am guessing that we need to retrieve something from the Sogo camp?"

Hyuga was impressed by Koganei's fast deduction and keen hearing. "I am only saying this once but you are right. Coming from our watchmen, I have learned that Mochizuki keeps all records in a thin book. I have also confirmed that this small couple of papers contains important information."

"Is that the one he was holding on when meeting with us last week?"

"Definitely yes."

"Then it definitely must be in our hands. It could be the opportunity we all are waiting for." Koganei smiled fixing his seating posture.

There was no respond from the other two. Hyuga tilted his head to the left and carefully analyzed the situation he made. There was no backing out this time, he already gave the order and what is left is to let fate decide what will happen next.

Koganei looked at their leader with an anxious face. "Do you still remember your promise to Kiyoshi?"

The question came out of the blue. Hyuga was not in the mood to talk about such stuff, not his past, not his failure and surely not about him.

"I'm sorry, it must really be difficult." Koganei sat back to his chair. "Anyhow, I wanted to know what made you decide to set off Kuroko for the mission."

Hyuga's mind went blank at the question. He looked at Koganei's face who was still showing his usual smile or rather if not his usual emotional tantrum face.

"You surely did weight the consequences of your actions and yet you decided to send him. Isn't that again being rash and impulsive?"

"I don't think there is anything impulsive about that as a matter of fact, I am helping the young man." Hyuga replied quite annoyed by Koganei's inquisitiveness. "There is no special reason why I sent him off. His glorious past is something that is now only memories in the hearts of his fellow countrymen. If he truly wants to showcase what he can do then he has to fight for it. It's as simple as giving him the opportunity to redeem himself."

Furihata bowed his head lowly hearing Hyuga's reasoning. Of course, his captain is right; if Kuroko wanted to be strong then he has to go out, he has to do something. An old man once said to him that a sword only gets hard when being place in fire but what if the fire is too strong that it burned the sword?

Koganei looked at his superior for a while before bursting into laughter which immediately annoyed the latter and surprised Furihata. "I see, I didn't know you were capable of helping him. At any rate however, if he gets captured or in the worst possible outcome gets killed, you ought to understand what is bound to come, right?"

"Yes but even so, do you think people would still care about him?" Hyuga's blatant and straightforward statement made Furihata almost puke at his seat.

"True." Came in the immediate reply. "However, it does that not change the fact that Kanagawa needs a strong leader right now not someone who does not even know what to do and relies on the mistakes and mishaps of people around him." Koganei muttered scratching his right cheek. "Do not take it too personal but you should not let emotions take you quickly. It has already been nearly a year after his death. You should stop living in the past."

"You do love to say strong words Koganei. For someone had failed to fulfill his duties and abandon his role, I rather find your statement a little bit ironic."

_Hmmm. _The other male smirked softly and stood up. "You can believe what you want to believe but I will keep my pure conscience with me. You should stop acting like you know everything, facts will come out themselves soon enough and I hope that when that day comes, you will be strong enough to face them."

Koganei walked toward the door slowly avoiding unnecessary sounds before he gave Hyuga one final gaze. "Well I better be off." He softly smiled as he closed the door in a subtle manner. He could probably consider such meeting as one of the most fruitful he had ever been into. _I wonder what would happen next. _Such thoughts tickled his mind as he walked toward the direction of his house. His house used to quite nearer but he cannot allow Fukuda Sogo to see neither him nor the council's temporary shelter. The risk was too high especially now that a declaration of war is imminent.

Koganei sighed as he moved his feet while looking at the orange skies at the same time feeling the fresh cool breeze traverse through him. If there is anything that is running around his mind right now that would be to remove himself from the growing problem. He had never dreamt of being in such a position where he will worry a lot about his people and himself. If only he could travel back in time, he would have done it a long time ago. _I wonder how Hyuga really feels about it. _He thought as he closed his eyes hoping everything would just go back to normal as things were, nearly half a year ago.


End file.
